


cinta adalah tebakan

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, format: cell phone novel, keitai shousetsu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h3> jika terjebak, kau akan berteriak. </h3><p>[puzzle fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. satu

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation
> 
> (tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat dalam membuat cerita ini)

Luka mengedarkan pandangan mata birunya ke seluruh penjuru restoran ketika kakinya baru saja terhenti di ambang pintu. Sebuah kursi kosong di samping jendela terbuka menghelanya untuk segera berjalan ke sana. Dengan pelan, kursi itu didudukinya tanpa melepas pandangan pada seseorang.

Seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut sewarna miliknya. Luka tahu. Kawan kekasihnya di SMA dulu, huh, namanya Mizki, bukan?

"Selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?"

Luka bergeming dalam beberapa detik. "Satu wafel cokelat dan segelas teh hijau." Dari jauh sana, Luka sadar kalau Mizki mencurahkan sebagian atensi untuknya. Mendadak dia kehilangan rasa ceria yang diberikan mentari sejak tadi pagi.

Bahkan ketika pelayan berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya, Luka tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke depan. Air mukanya berubah seketika. Ada rasa sakit yang terpancar.


	2. dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aku menunggumu. Kukira kita—ah, tidak_

"Sekarang, apa yang kautunggu lagi? Bukankah ini sudah jam sepuluh malam?" kata seorang pemuda dengan nada dingin. Ke arah Mizki, dia melirik tajam. Menusuk.

Mizki tertunduk. _Aku menunggumu, Yuuma. Kukira kita_ —dia menggeleng, menepis segala pikirannya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, tenang saja," jawabnya. Ada; ada harapan bahwa Yuuma akan memberinya perhatian barang sekilas setelah semua yang dia lakukan.

Yuuma masih merampungkan pekerjaan, nyatanya. Pemuda itu tidak satu derajat jua menoleh ke arah Mizki.

Jam berdetak-detak dengan keras. Atau suasana saja yang terlalu lengang, entahlah. Yang jelas, di sini tidak ada suara selain keyboard yang ditekan-tekan oleh kesepuluh jemari. Sepi dan mencekam, dingin yang menusuk, tajam nan melukai.

Namun semuanya terpecahkan oleh suara bantingan pintu cokelat yang menghubungkan ruangan itu menuju ruangan lainnya. Terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang dengan mata mengilap sewarna batu zamrud. Ekspresi wajahnya keras. Segera dia menarik lengan Mizki secara paksa seraya pergi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar

"Gumi, kau itu perempuan, bersikaplah yang sopan," desis Mizki seraya mencoba melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman kawannya.

Dia, yang disebut sebagai Gumi, membiarkan Mizki terbebas, lalu berkata, "Ayolah, Mizki, sampai kapan kau mau menunggunya hingga larut? Kautahu, bukan, kalau dia takkan pernah melihatmu dalam artian lain?" nadanya meninggi.

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Mizki menarik bibirnya sedikit.

"Bodoh! Persetan dengan cinta. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu perasaanmu."

Melirik sedikit. Mengambil udara untuk bernapas. Merespon cepat, "Jangan berkata seolah kautahu bagaimana perasaanku."

Gumi memutar bola mata. "Oh, terserah apa katamu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	3. tiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kau harus lebih sensitif terhadap perasaan perempuan." Satu decihan terdengar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

"Hey, Yuuma, bagaimana jika ada yang menyukaimu?"

Yuuma menyimpan cangkirnya. Matanya menyiratkan suatu rasa penasaran, ketika bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutku, ada seorang gadis yang diam-diam mengaharapkanmu." Seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di hadapan Yuuma memulai pembicaraan tentang perempuan (seperti biasanya, lagi, dan lagi. Terkadang Yuuma muak mendengarnya).

Sebuah tatapan tajam seolah menggantikan mulutnya untuk berkata, siapa?.

"Yah, kautahu; Mizki."

"Bodoh. Berhentilah membicarakannya, Gakupo."

Lelaki itu, yeah, sebutlah dia Gakupo, menyeruput tehnya dalam masa beberapa detik. Setelah itu dia berdiri, berjalan sembari memunggungi Yuuma. Samar namun terdengar, "Kau harus belajar untuk lebih sensitif terhadap perasaan perempuan, kurasa."

Satu decihan terdengar.


	4. empat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katanya, jodoh itu seperti refleksi kita di cermin. "Ah, yang benar?" / "Luka-nee, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneeeeh."

Bel rumah Luka yang berbunyi berkali-kali, membuat pemiliknya cepat-cepat menuju pintu untuk menyambut yang datang. Dia sudah bisa menerka itu siapa. Kedua sepupunya, Kagamine Rinto dan Rin, pasti.

"Rin-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sekarang kau sudah remaja, hihi," katanya. "Tunggu, Rinto mana? Bukankah kalian akan datang berdua?" itu adalah kalimat pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Luka ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang baru remaja. Rambutnya pirang madu. Seorang, yeah.

Rin tersenyum sebagaimana yang Luka ingat. "Aku merindukanmu, Luka-nee! Oh, Nii-chan bilang ada urusan. Katanya dia akan ke sini sekitar... beberapa jam lagi. Entah," katanya," ah, boleh aku masuk?"

"O-oh, tentu saja." Urusan apa. Pacaran, sih, iya.

Rin berjalan ke ruang tamu. Duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Melangkahkan kaki ke arah timur. "Aku ke kamar sebentar, ya." Ketika sampai di temat yang ditujunya, Luka berdiri menghadap cermin. Setiap inci dari bayangannya diperhatikan. Jarum panjang jam sudah bergerak sembilan puluh derajat sejak dia ada di sini.

Mendadak pintu kamarnya dibuka tanpa permisi. Luka tahu itu pasti Rin.

Mendekat. "Luka-nee, aku teringat sesuatu ketika melihatmu bercermin dari tadi."

"Apa itu?"

Wajahnya agak menunduk. Ketika itu Rin mengatakan, "Pernah dengar ini? Katanya, jodoh itu seakan-akan bayangan kita di cermin."

Luka bergeming, memandangi sepupunya.

"Seseorang… yang persis dengan kita."

Dialihkan pandangannya ke cermin, seperti tadi. Luka memperhatikan dengan seksama. Siluet seorang pemuda muncul di benaknya secara tiba-tiba. Yuuma. Kekasihnya itu punya ciri fisik yang identik dengannya. Warna rambut.

 _Tapi, Mizki juga_ —

—Oh, mengapa dia teringat gadis itu kembali?

Dia mencoba keluar dari lamunannya. Dan berhasil. Yang dia lihat setelah pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, sederhana sekali. Rin memandangi bayangannya sendiri di cermin seraya tersenyum malu. Rasanya Luka cukup pintar untuk segera mengerti hal yang sedang ada di benak sepupunya.

"Rin, jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang—"

"H-huh?"

"—yang mirip denganmu?"

Segera Rin menyembunyikan pandangannya dari Luka. Berlari ke luar kamar. Memekik, "Luka-nee, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneeeeh!"

Luka terkikik geli. Adalah sebuah kesenangan sendiri tatkala menjahili seseorang yang baru saja menginjak usia belasan. Namun masih dia bergumam, _apa benar yang dikatakannya tadi? Ah, lupakan._


	5. lima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kau tidak tahu perasaanku!" Hari ini puncak musim dingin; tapi kenapa semuanya terasa panas?

Siang itu, matahari tidak bersinar sempurna. Langit sedikit redup dengan taburan awan-awan kelabu. Pemandangan gelap rasanya semakin menggelap ketika Gumi mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela menuju keadaan di dalam restoran.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna samudera bebas menarik ujung kedua bibirnya ke atas. Lengkungan yang terlihat sempurna baginya, didedikasikan hanya untuk seseorang. Gumi tidak tahu harus senang karena dapat melihat kurva itu lagi—atau justru terpuruk karena dirinya bukanlah sasaran dari pancaran wajah si pemilik senyum.

Terpuruk. Eh, tunggu, ini ...?

Dia menggeleng pelan. Untung tidak ada yang melihat.

_**[Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang cinta.]** _

Mata hijaunya semakin tenggelam, hampir-hampir tadi tertutup tirai yang dinamakan kelopak. Panas, terasa panas di sekitanya. Kristal mencair tetapi tidak dibiarkannya benda itu jatuh menyusuri pipi. 'Aku tidak tahu tentang itu.'

_**[Jangan berkata seolah kau mengerti perasaanku.]** _

'Kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, Mizki,' batinnya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang mendengarkan. Tidak ada. Begitu pula pemilik kurva dan pemilik nama. Rona-rona kebahagian menghiasi setiap pembicaraan.

Panas.

Hari ini puncak musim dingin. Gumi bisa dianggap gila.


End file.
